


After Dinner

by adowtrash



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adowtrash/pseuds/adowtrash
Summary: Matthew's perspective on the dinner scene from 1x03.





	After Dinner

_Thank you for dinner._

He needed – immediately – to strip off his clothes and scrub himself furiously clean to rid himself of the scent of her. He could smell it coming off him in gentle waves, like a tide that threatened to pull him back. Even as he stalked out of her college and crossed the street, he knew it would still be easy to turn around, to kiss her back, to stay the night.

There were other things she didn’t know about vampires. The way lust had its own unique scent, the way he could hear her blood rushing to the spot between her thighs as he held her.

The thought caused a steady ache to swell, starting at his chest where she’d clung with small, trembling hands.

_The smell of you._

He stopped as he mounted the curb opposite and took a steadying breath. It was the wrong thing to do, because her taste was still just there on his lips and it was like inhaling her all over again. Bracing himself against the iron fence, he tried to think.

For the past week he had slowly let her into every corner of his life – his lab, his rooms, his house. In this state, even a hint of her would drive him insane. He considered driving somewhere, anywhere – but then remembered she’d been in his car, her thick golden hair pressed against the headrest as she looked up at him, smiling.

_Ancient things I thought I’d forgotten._

And he had done this on purpose. He had wanted other creatures to smell him on her. At first, he’d told himself it was about protection; If they knew he was watching her, she would be safe. But that wasn’t the full truth. He wanted them to know that she was his, as impossible as that was.

Miriam knew it and was furious. Marcus knew it and was worried. Going to either of them right now was out of the question.

Seconds ticked past, and he was still too close to her. He had to move.

On any other restless night, he’d walk along the canal, but even that was out of the question now. The memory of her, walking slowly away from him, adrenaline coursing through her body – adrenaline, and yet a curious and frustrating absence of fear. 

He took a decisive left along the road, his only goal to move as far from New College as possible. But the further he went, the more it felt like there was an invisible tether drawing him back to her. It stretched and pulled with an unbearable tension.

This was the other story he hadn’t shared, and the one she hadn’t thought to ask about. The one about vampires that consumed and destroyed the things they craved.

He couldn’t just kiss her, not in that moment. Not with the way she smelled – like warm honey at the height of summer. And if they had pushed back onto her bed, stripping away the clothes they’d worn for each other, that impossible scent would’ve only gotten stronger.

_What would I taste like?_

There were many ways to answer that, and he’d want to know them all.

Her mouth had been delicate and sweet, but he wanted to discover what her bottom lip tasted like when tugged and teased, even lightly nipped. When her mouth parted for his tongue.

Her neck, all along her collarbone.

The breasts that had brushed against him as she reached slowly up for his face.

Her stomach, the lines of her hips.

The soft flesh of her thighs.

And her sex, already filled with desire for him – that thought alone hit him with a force that threatened to send him running in the opposite direction.

Even then, the taste of her would be nothing compared to the feel of her. Losing himself in her arms, his face pressed into her hair, her legs tangled in his, her soft cries turning harsher and more desperate as he moved inside her.

With his face buried so close to her neck, it would be easy to take just one more taste.

In that state, the need to make her his – completely, entirely – would be too great.

Hamish was right – this was different, and it was dangerous.

So, he kept walking.


End file.
